1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for operating a solar installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solar installation, electrical energy is generated from solar energy. For this purpose, a working medium, particularly water, is evaporated in a solar field of the solar installation, and the evaporated working medium is fed to a turbine. The working medium is expanded in the turbine and energy obtained in this way is used to drive a generator of the solar installation. The generator generates electrical energy. The steam of the working medium which is generated in the solar field and fed to the turbine is also known as live steam.